Bloodline
by emilyrolles
Summary: Emerald is trapped. She is a descendant of a sacred vampire coven. kept secret from her all her life. She is told on her sixteenth birthday by her grandmother-on such short notice- that she is bound to become a vampire. Old enemies and bad blood.
1. Routine

Bloodline

Emily Rolles

**Preface**

Suppose someone came to you and said that you can be attractive, brilliant, wealthy, fascinating, and you can live forever. Would you turn it down? I didn't have the choice.

**Routine**

I heard dogs howling. And when the dream came, the whole room was filled with mist. I saw two red eyes glaring at me. And a white livid face came down out of the mist. I felt its breath on my face. He smiled widely, exposing his razor sharp teeth and pressed his lips gingerly to my throat.

I scrambled out of bed as my mother entered hastily, her face twisted with vehemence.

"Emerald! Why aren't you up and dressed? Have you got no sense of proper routine at all?" My mother ordered in her tinkling soprano voice. I could feel the blood burning in my cheeks. I dressed in a daze and she all but threw me out of the room.

I bounced through the hall and pushed the huge doors open. I breathed in the fresh air.

* * *

I was outside on the balcony as I heard a carriage approach the castle. Mother would be buying some decorations for the party, I presumed. I would be 16 years old in 14 short hours; I already felt aged.

* * *

_A few notes from the author:_

I did not intend to copy stephenie meyers brilliant work with this story, i just twisted New Moon with my own taste. I hope you like it :)

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue,**

**I twisted Steph's Story**

**So please dont sue :)**


	2. Birthday

**Birthday**

The party flowed flawlessly from the reception to the ballroom. The dancers flounced elegantly on the wooden stage and my parents spun around the room like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. I had circled the room twice when I was unexpectedly flung aside by my grandmother. My parents were watching me with apprehensive faces. I shot them a bewildered look as she dragged me into the library.

She pulled me into a dark aisle I didn't recognise. Confusion swept across my face as she gave me a withered and dusty book. I could see some sort of pain in her eyes but i had no chance to speak.

"Read it," She whispered. I turned to the book as she hurried from the room, flicking the dust away.

_The Dawn Family History_

_The Dawn family tradition is that of the supernatural. The third generation will encounter this on their 16th__ birthday. This experience is of vampiric nature. Vampires are immortal beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence of living creatures. _

I gawked at the page, wide-eyed with dread and then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I whirled and looked up to see two tall and deathly pale women standing not six feet from me. One had long black hair and the other's was fiery red. They had the same angular features as my grandmother, could they be related? All I could confirm was that they were the two most beautiful women I had ever seen.

"Hello, Emerald," The black haired one said with a voice that sounded like wind-chimes. I realised my jaw was locked, I couldn't move a muscle.

"Emerald, you know who we are." The red haired female said smoothly with a soprano voice that fitted blonde hair and bubble gum. That wasnt right, someone as wild-looking as her. I forced my mind to work. The book said that there were two ancestors, Alexis and Harmony. Harmony, what a weird name. I guess nothing was morally right in my mind anymore, especially when i was looking two cratures straight in the face that were clearly more than human.

"Alexis and Harmony?" I choked out the last name.

"Your family has kept its secret for decades. You don't live in the same world as you thought you did," Alexis spoke vigilantly.

I dithered for a minute. Secret? My parents tell me everything and now these two strangers are telling me that im wrong? I finally realised with disorientation.

"You're…Vampires." I gasped. Of course, the book. It pretty much had 'vampire' written all over it. Harmony smiled as if she could read my mind - could she? - . She exposed her straight and perfect, razor-sharp teeth. They were glistening. I considered taking a step back but my legs were already locked into place on the stone floor.

I realised that they were waiting for another answer.

"I'm going to become a - a vampire?" I said as the fear twisted in my stomach.

Alexis snatched the book but it didn't look like she moved at all.

"Are you ready, Emerald?" Harmony asked. Her smile only got wider but Alexis's face twisted in concentration.

"Y- Yes" I stuttered as the two vampires closed in. All I could hear was the soft tear of my skin as their teeth cut my throat.

* * *

The pain was excruciating. It felt like I was put in an oven, submerged in acid and chucked into lava, all at the same time. I lay completely still; afraid that one twitch of my finger would send me into a screaming fit. I heard short breathing. I counted each breath while I was charred alive.

Five thousand breaths later I felt the flames fade from my finger tips. How could i keep count for that long? that certainly wasnt human. It kept on fading, getting closer to my heart. Then bang! My heart took off like helicopter blades. The fire smothered in my chest and arched my back. I slumped back down on the table as my heart faltered and choked out its last beat.

I opened my eyes and gazed above in wonder.

* * *

_Some Notes:_

_Just to let you all know, i would have let this all go for much longer but i was under a word limit and i topped and almost doubled that limit._

_Please review this story, i really hope you can give me some advice so i can keep going_


	3. Newborn

**Newborn**

Being a vampire had turned for the better. We weren't like the so-called normal vampires. We lived on the blood of animals. I had always preferred mountain lion and our preferences related to our hunting technique. I always enjoyed hunting, knowing that I wasn't ending someone's life for my own satisfaction.

Being a vampire also gave you a gift and I was a shield. I blocked anything that could affect me and I could expand it over several meters. It wasn't useful, but it was powerful.

I was practising my extension when I heard Alexis scream. The shield snapped back like an elastic band. She choked out one word.

"Montrelle …"

Harmony sunk to the floor as my face changed from panic to confusion.

"The Montrelle are an immortal army. Vladimir, Derrick and Adrian are the founders. Then there are seven others who make up the rest of the army. They routinely wipe-out anyone who threatens to expose us,"

"So why are they coming here?" I asked sceptically. I havent been prancing around the city showing my diamond-hard, shimmering skin in the sunlight have i? Harmony was still on the ground with no sign of ever moving again.

"Vladimir created us, knowing that we would be part of the army, but we escaped. We have to convince them that we are not dangerous,"

Harmony rose unsteadily and rearranged her features.

"We will gather as many witnesses as possible and claim our lives." She said bleakly.

"Witnesses?" I asked. That was a stupid question, they would've have had a hundred years to make friends. Harmony even cracked a small smile.

"We will have to split up to find them. Take Emerald and I will hunt up as many as I can. Have them here in a week. The snow will be melted when the Montrelle arrive." Harmony spoke with a grim tone.

"A week," Alexis repeated, acid leaking into her voice.

* * *

_Okay okay i can already hear you now, CHEATER, STEALER._

_This is nothing serious, its just a bit of fun ok? Just like the twilight stories you see posted on nearly every corner of fanfiction._

_Review please, and i dont really like Hate Mail. _

_P.S: FOR ALL YOU KRISTEN STEWART HATERS WHO THINK THEY ARE SOOOOO GREAT AND MIGHTY THAT YOU CAN SEND HER HATE-MAIL FOR NOT DATING ROB_

_WELL THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR UNO-WERE. _

_DO YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK WHY? IF THEY GO OUT AND SCREW THINGS UP WITH EACHOTHER, THAT COULD AFFECT THE QUALITY AND CHEMISTRY OF THE NEXT FEW MOVIES THEY DO TOGETHER?!_

_I just hate people who think they can do anything and put down people about their life and how they are sooo stupid and should go out with Robert Pattinson because it would be sooo great._

_Let them have a say and a choice. Have a bit of class people!_


	4. Decision

**Discussion**

We had managed to assemble thirteen vampires. The first immortals we found were from a French coven. Odette and Tristan. Alexis was perfect at persuasion and that helped us win over the rest of them. The vampires we congregated all had remarkable talents, making mine seem like a parlour trick.

Harmony managed to assemble the rest of our army. The Egyptian and Amazon covens. My parents had asked me teasingly to provide an index so they could get all of their names straight.

* * *

Day seven on the countdown finally ticked over. We all gathered around the open clearing and Alexis, Harmony and I stood at the front.

They came with pageantry, with undeniable grace. They walked swiftly, seeming like they were floating. They glided toward us, fanning out like a flower, with the three brothers at the core.

"Welcome," Alexis spoke coldly.

"What an amazing front you have here. Such a waste…" Adrian muttered.

My panic turned to anger and I growled defensively. Alexis put a hand on my shoulder and I calmed quickly at her touch.

"We have gathered to discuss our options," Harmony said coldly.

"Of course, defend yourselves now while you have the chance," Derrick spoke with a deep gravelly voice.

Tristan, from the French coven took a step forward. He gave us a reassuring look as he squared his shoulders.

"Alexis and Harmony are good friends of mine. We admire their chosen lifestyle and I see no harm in them being released from your resentment. I would like to think that all the people here would assume the same. You say that you are not the criminals, though you unreservedly commit this crime." He finished carefully. No one could doubt the sincerity of his words.

"Wise words, Tristan. You have given us much to consider, let me confer with my brothers," Vladimir spoke politely. My brow furrowed anxiously.

The brothers formed a circle, holding hands. I looked up at Alexis, questions in my eyes.

"Vladimir can read thoughts from physical contact. They are discussing options now," Alexis whispered.

Vladimir broke the formation and glided towards us.

"I did not realise that you live such diversely from the rest of us. We will refrain from our detestation of you. You are free to live your lives in peace,"

He spoke cautiously.

"Not a chance," Alexis said wickedly as we all tensed for attack.

"Dibs on Adrian," I sneered as a feral hiss slid through my bared teeth.


End file.
